Meeting the Winchesters
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Bobby meets the Winchesters for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Winchesters**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable in this story. I am making no profit from it either.

**Author's Note:** This is a Weechester story. Dean is nearing six years of age and Sammy is approximately nineteen months.

Standing outside in the early evening as he worked on the 1963 two tone classic Chevy Chevelle that he had promised a customer would be done by no later than Monday, Bobby Singer couldn't help but grumble aloud as he tried to loosen a rusted bolt on the engine, without much luck. "Damn that Jim Murphy. Who the hell does he think he is taking it upon himself to send a damn greenhorn my way, telling the idjit that I would be happy to train him? He had no damn right to do so without contacting me first."

Tugging off his grease stained ballcap as he slapped it against his leg, he cursed at the idea of having to train another newbie to the hunting profession. He didn't have the time to hold the man's hand as he tried to learn the ins and outs of becoming a full-fledged hunter of the supernatural. Yeah, he felt sorry for the guy after Jim told him what happened to the man's wife, but damn it, he had a business to run.

"I don't have the time to coddle his amateur ass and Jim should have known that." Bobby groused before placing the ballcap back on his head, knowing he needed to at least get the engine ready for pulling in the morning.

Grasping a different socket wrench from the tool box, Bobby placed it over the rusted bolt and pulled with both hands, heaving a sigh of relief when it finally came loose. At least one thing was going right in his world right now. Removing the bolt, he tossed it into a bucket and then went about removing the others so he could soon pull the engine from the car. He had a hell of a lot of work ahead of him yet, but most of it would have to wait until tomorrow since it was becoming dusk.

Closing the heavy steel tool box, he carried it over to the shed where he kept his tools and placed it on the stand before walking outside the shed and locking the doors. Yeah, his yard was well protected, but he didn't want to chance any thieves sneaking in through the night and heisting the tools it took him years to amass.

Walking across the yard towards his front porch, he smiled as his trusted guard dog, a brown colored Rhodesian Ridgeback, came trotting up to him, its tail wagging in the slight breeze. "Hey Boy, you getting hungry?" he asked as he reached out to scratch Rumsfeld behind the ears.

Allowing the dog to follow him up on the porch, he commanded it to "Stay" as he walked inside his house to get the bag of dog food. Carrying it out to the porch, he filled the bowl to overflowing. Waiting for the dog to finish its meal, he then gave it the command to patrol the perimeter of the yard and watched as it immediately trotted off to take up sentry duty. Now, he could go see about making his own meal.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Pulling into the long and winding driveway of the Traveler's Rest Motel, John parked his classic black Impala in front of the reception area and turned off the engine. It had been a long afternoon and evening of driving and he was more than ready to just relax for an hour or two and then climb into a comfortable bed. Of course, he knew he would have to order in some food for his boys before sleep time, but that wouldn't be much of a problem. Thrusting open the door, he slid his legs to the left and then climbed out, stretching the muscles in his back for just a minute before opening the back door of the car and reaching in to get his youngest out of the carseat.

Unfastening the buckle that held Sammy secure, John lifted the straps from around his baby and then tenderly lifted the slumbering toddler from the seat. "Let's go Dean," he voiced softly as he cradled Sammy against his chest with one arm.

Leading his boys inside the building, John wasn't surprised when Dean hid slightly behind his legs as they approached the receptionist's desk. Dean had only recently started coming out of his shell since the incident that took Mary so long ago.

"Yes Sir, how can I help you?" Jackie, the voluptuous young blonde haired receptionist inquired as she eyed the man with two small boys in front of her.

"I'd like a room with double beds," John informed the woman as he pulled out his ragged leather wallet and gauged how much money he had.

"Yes Sir. Would you like a portable crib for the baby at no extra charge?" Jackie offered as she typed the information into a computer. "They are cleaned and sanitized after every use."

"That would be great. Thanks," John answered as he pulled Dean close when he felt his eldest shiver just a little.

"You're welcome. That will be thirty dollars and fifteen cents," Jackie informed the father of two, noticing the gold ring on his finger as he pulled the money from the wallet and handed it over. As she put the money in the drawer, she couldn't help but wonder where his wife was.

Handing over the room key, she said "You're in room 125. It's to your left and around the corner of the building."

"Thank you," John stated once again as he took the key before leading his boys out of the building. Opening the front door, he urged Dean in and then climbed in, holding Sam close to himself. Starting the engine, he drove the car around the corner and then parked in front of their room.

Climbing out of the car once again, he walked to the back of the car, knowing that Dean would follow, and opened the trunk where he pulled out a couple of duffle bags loaded with their things and Sammy's diaper bag.

Leading his children to the room, he opened the door and the deposited the duffle bags at the bottom of the bed closest to it. He was just about to start undressing Sammy to get him ready for a bath, when he heard a knock at the door. Peering through the peephole, he saw a young man holding a portable crib and opened the door for him to enter.

"I'll just set this up for you sir," Jamison, the young man, stated as he walked in and swiftly set up the portable crib by the far bed in the room.

"Thanks," John voiced as he pulled out his wallet and removed a five dollar bill from it to tip the young man.

"That won't be necessary sir, it was my pleasure," Jamison informed the man as he waved off the money. The small family didn't look like they had much and he wasn't going to be the reason those two little children had to do without food or clothing

Nodding his thanks, John escorted the teen out of the room and then locked the door behind him. It was time to call in a pizza and get his boys bathed for the night.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Standing by the old stove in the kitchen as he stirred a pot of his four alarm chili, Bobby thought about the things he would need to do before the man called John Winchester arrived. He knew that he would need to get some clean bed sheets and put them on the bed in the spare bedroom and maybe a blanket or two since the nights were getting cool. He would also need to make sure there were some towels and washcloths in the hallway bathroom and a roll or two of toilet paper. He never used that bathroom much, but with another man in the house, it would probably be prudent to do so.

Turning off the stove burner once the simmering pot of chili had come to a boil; Bobby reached up into the wooden cupboard and pulled out a ceramic bowl to place some of the chili in. Carrying it over to the table, he placed it there to cool for just a moment while he went to the fridge and pulled a cold beer from it.

Walking back over to the table, Bobby popped the top of the beer bottle, sat it beside the bowl of chili and then eagerly dug in with a spoon. Damn but he was hungry.

Finishing off his meal nearly fifteen minutes later, he rinsed the bowl off with tap water and placed it in the drainer. He would wash it along with the breakfast dishes in the morning. Grabbing a plastic container from the cupboard, he put the left over chili into it and then covered it with the lid. It would make for a good lunch for him and that Winchester fellow that was due to arrive on his doorstep some time tomorrow after noon.

Turning off the kitchen light and leaving the stairway light on, he walked around the house checking the sigils and wards around the doors before deciding to head up the stairs for the night. He really needed a shower to wash all the grime off of his body from working on the car and he needed a full night of sleep if he was going to be training another novice in the finer points of hunting.

Trudging up the stairwell once he knew the house was secure, he grimaced as he thought about the long days ahead of him that would entail teaching the new tenderfoot how to shoot properly, how to make silver bullets, and what he knew would be worst of all…trying to teach the aspiring hunter how to recite a Latin exorcism.

"_One thing is for sure, Jim Murphy is going to owe me after this one,"_ he thought to himself as walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the temperature to his liking, before stripping off his clothing.

Finishing up his shower moments later, Bobby waltzed out of the bathroom, a large, blue terry cloth towel the only thing protecting his modestly. Making his way into his bedroom, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on before crawling into bed. The last thing he thought before going to sleep was, _"I'm sure glad it's only one man I have to deal with this time" _and not two inept bunglers like the last two that idiot Caleb had sent his way just so he wouldn't have to deal with them. He still owed the bald hunter a swift kick in that ass for that one.

**TBC It's been a while since I have written anything. If you are still interested in my style of writing and want to read more, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Winchesters Ch. 2**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the wonderful response to my newest story. I was very surprised to find out that people still want to read what I write.**

**Previously:** _Making his way into his bedroom, Bobby walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on before crawling into bed. The last thing he thought before going to sleep was, "I'm sure glad it's only one man I have to deal with this time" and not two inept bunglers like the last two that idiot Caleb had sent his way just so he wouldn't have to deal with them. He still owed the bald hunter a swift kick in that ass for that one._

Waking early the next morning, Bobby threw the wool blanket covering him off and then sat up, yawning, as he swiped a hand across the beard that adorned his lower face. It was still rather early, only 6:30 in the morning, but he needed to make himself breakfast and then get started on rebuilding the motor in that Chevelle if he wanted to get it even halfway finished before the Winchester man showed up.

"_Hmmm, maybe I'll get lucky and the rookie will know a little something about cars and I'll have a little help for a change,"_ he thought to himself as he pushed himself up off the bed to make his way to the bathroom so he could take care of pressing business.

"Nah, not with the luck I have," Bobby grumbled as he washed his hands after having used the bathroom and then made his way downstairs, dressed only in his boxers, so he could cook himself some bacon and eggs. He didn't think the imbecile Jim sent his way would appreciate him doing so once he arrived.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and cursed as he stumped his toe on one of the hard wooden chairs at the table. Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out the egg carton to find only one cracked egg sitting in the container.

"Balls, can't anything go right this morning?" he groused as he threw the container in the trash and reached for the container of chili left over from last night. Warmed up chili would be better than nothing in his stomach.

Grasping a metal pot from underneath the counter, he placed it on the stove and then poured some of the chili into it, making sure to turn the burner on low heat. Once satisfied that the pot would come to a slow boil, he left it simmering so that he could take care of feeding Rumsfeld also. He was a damned good guard dog and as such, deserved to be well taken care of. Putting some food and water into the dog's bowl, he whistled loudly for the dog to come eat breakfast and then made his way back inside. His stomach was beginning to think he'd slit his own throat, he was so damn hungry.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Rolling over in the bed as the sunlight streamed through the motel curtains, John gasped aloud at the sight of the empty bed across from his own, the bed in which his oldest son should have been sleeping. Quickly pushing the blanket covering him from off his legs, he stood up and was about to begin the search for his eldest when he heard the soft sound of suckling coming from the portable crib.

Knowing immediately where Dean was, John walked over to the crib and smiled at the sight of his baby sucking his thumb contentedly while a slumbering Dean was snuggled up close to him.

"Bet you need a diaper change, don't you Tiger?" John whispered as he reached into to pick up his youngest, trying his best not to disturb Dean. Off course, he should have known it was futile since he immediately saw inquisitive green eyes looking up at him when he removed the baby from Dean's side.

"It's okay Sport, it's just me," John informed his son with a smile as he lifted Sammy into his arms. "Your brother needs his diaper changed."

Nodding his head in understanding, Dean stood up and climbed over the bar of the portable crib so he could be close to Sammy as he was changed. Sometimes Sammy could be cranky during a diaper change, and he needed to be there in case his baby brother needing soothing.

Laying his youngest down on the bed with a sigh, John longed to hear his son's voice. Dean had rarely spoken since his mother's death and he was worried that he was going to lose the child to a place he knew he wouldn't be able to join him.

Pulling the tabs lose from Sammy's diaper as Dean climbed onto the bed and started stroking his brother's cheek, John pulled the diaper open to only to find his shirt getting suddenly soaked by a golden shower.

"Whoa, there Kiddo," he hissed as he quickly placed the diaper back over Sammy to stop the baby from peeing on him even more than he already had. He didn't complain however as he heard the best sound he had heard in ages, the sound of his first born giggling.

"You think that's funny do ya?" John stated with a smile as he reached over to ruffle his son's blond hair. "I think maybe I should let you change this one instead of me."

"Okay, Daddy," Dean voiced softly, his voice a little hoarse from not being used. "Sammy won't pee on me."

Allowing Dean to sit in front of him, John monitored as Dean expertly changed his baby brother for the first time, his heart soaring at the fact that Dean had finally spoken a few words. Sure, Dean's voice was nothing more than a mere whisper, but to him it felt like Dean had shouted the words from the highest rooftop.

"Wow, you did good, Sport." John praised his eldest once Dean had finished the diapering Sammy and he picked the baby up and prepared to place him into Dean's arms. "How about feeding your brother so I can take a shower?"

Nodding his head in agreement, Dean leaned back against the headboard for support and then gladly accepted the weight of his younger sibling, as John made sure he had a firm hold of the little one before letting him go.

"I'll only be a few minutes, Dean-O," John stated as he grasped a bottle and filled it with milk and then handed it to Dean before making his way to the small motel bathroom, making sure to leave the door open just in case anybody tried to enter the room.

**~~Supernatural~~**

After having cleaned off all the sludge and degreasing the engine, Bobby began to disassemble the engine, starting first with the external parts. The exhaust manifolds were the first to come off, quickly followed by the brackets that held the AC compressor, alternator, power steering pump, and smog pump in place. Using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his brow, he then removed those parts so he could take the distributor out, which would have to be wrapped with a clean rag for washing later.

Finishing up approximately an hour or two later with removing the rest of the external parts, he decided to have himself a cold brew before going to work on dismantling the internal parts of the engine. It wouldn't hurt to have a beer or two before the freaking greenhorn arrived and it would hopefully put him in a better mood to deal with the man.

Striding across the yard and into the house, he noted the mess of tomes strewn about the floor. He wondered if maybe he should clean them up some and put them away, but then thought better of it. If that Winchester fella didn't like the way he kept house, then that was just too damned bad.

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a PBR, twisted off the top and guzzled half of the refreshing bottle of booze before pulling it away and wiping the moisture from his lips and chin where the beer had dribbled from his mouth.

Letting out an impressive belch, Bobby glanced towards the pantry that held what little food he had. He would have to make a run to the grocery store if he had any hopes of feeding the newbie that was headed his way. He thought about waiting and letting Winchester pay his part for the food that was to be bought, but then he knew Jim Murphy would have his hide if he ever found out, and Lord knows, he didn't want to cross the preacher man. Jim could be a downright ornery cuss at times, especially for a man of the cloth.

Taking a fee more sips of his beer, Bobby recapped the bottle and then placed the rest of it back into the fridge. He didn't need to drink too much of the stuff if he was going to be driving into town later. The last thing he needed was another run in with that new Sheriff Jody Mills. He couldn't understand what the woman had against him, but she sure liked to rattle his chains. Hell, he couldn't help it if he had the reputation of the town drunk.

Scratching the scruff of his beard, Bobby belched one last time before heading back outside. He had a job to finish.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Exiting the bathroom with a terry cloth towel firmly wrapped around his waist, John quickly checked on his boys before rooting through his duffle for a clean pair of boxers and blue jeans. He knew he would have to get their clothing washed soon or they would have nothing to wear. Of course, he also knew he didn't really have the money to spend at a laundromat if they were going to make it all the way to North Sioux City, South Dakota.

He still needed to purchase some more diapers for Sammy and Dean would need something to eat along the way until they arrived at Singer Salvage. He would just have to be careful with his money and forgo meals of his own to make sure his children were taken care of.

Knowing there was no sense in worrying about things that he couldn't change, John quickly returned to the bathroom to get dressed. Glancing in the mirror, John could hardly believe the man looking back at him in the reflection was himself. The past year had aged him more than he cared to admit. God , how he missed Mary. Even after a year, it still took everything he had within him to get through the day. If it weren't for his boys, he was afraid to think about what he might have done.

Shaking the morose thought from his mind, he strode out of the bathroom with a fake smile upon his face.

"You about ready to go, Champ?" John asked as he walked over to the bed where little Sammy was finishing his bottle.

Taking the gurgling baby into his arms, John lay Sammy against his chest and then patted his back, eliciting a burp from the youngster as Dean slid off the bed and grabbed his duffle in reply.

'_Guess it is going to be a quiet trip,'_ John thought to himself with a sigh as he placed what little they had laying around the motel room into his own duffle.

Glancing around the motel room, he surveyed it one last time, before ushering Dean out the door. They still had a long trip ahead of them.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Winchesters Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Previously:** _'Guess it is going to be a quiet trip,' John thought to himself with a sigh as he placed what little they had laying around the motel room into his own duffle._ _Glancing around the motel room, he surveyed it one last time, before ushering Dean out the door. They still had a long trip ahead of them._

Driving down the road approximately an hour later, John glanced into the backseat to see Sammy sleeping and Dean staring out the window with a somewhat somber look on his face. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through the child's mind. He knew Dean still had trouble dealing with what happened to his mother, even though it had been over a year now since she had...well, he didn't want to even think about it. All he knew was that it made his heart ache to think about the number of times that his eldest child had woken up screaming from a nightmare and crying for his Mommy.

Scrubbing his hand across his lower jaw, John thought back in time to the discussion he had with Missouri Moseley after the fire. People had thought he was crazy for going to see a psychic, but Missouri had opened his eyes to the world of darkness out there and it was something he was determined to protect his children from at all cost. The demon or whatever the hell it was that took his wife from him was not going to get his children too. He would be forever thankful to the woman for introducing him to Pastor Jim Murphy, who took him in and helped him and the boys when they needed it most. He knew he and the boys would always have a home with the man, should they ever need it.

Of course, the Pastor had opened his eyes to the world of hunters. Through Jim, he had met a man named Daniel Elkins who filled him in on the history of hunting, and had tried to teach him some basic survivor skills when it came to hunting the Supernatural, but then the man had been called out on a hunt which ended the training earlier than he would have liked. After returning to Jim's to allow the boys a little downtime, he and Jim had talked at length about a hunter named Bobby Singer who could teach him everything he needed to know. Apparently Bobby was the go-to-guy when it came to hunting. According to Jim, Bobby would teach him the skills he needed to protect Sam and Dean from the demon, and damn...he still had trouble believing they existed, while also training him to be one of the best hunters out there.

Glancing into the backseat once again, he noticed that Sammy was beginning to squirm about in his carseat and knew they would have to stop soon as the kid was sure to need a diaper change and would want something to eat soon. Sure, he knew Sammy should be out of diapers and off of the bottle by now, but what was the sense in potty training him when most of their time was spent on the road? No, he would wait until they were more settled to attempt that little feat. Spotting a sign for a diner up ahead, John slowed down and prepared to make the turn that would allow him and the boys to nourish and relieve themselves before hitting the road again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Walking down the aisle of a grocery store, Bobby grumbled to himself as he glanced at the various canned foods for sale. Hell, he had no idea what that Winchester man would want to eat. He figured he couldn't go wrong with a few cans of beef stew and maybe a can or two of beans so he picked them up off the shelf and tossed them into his shopping cart before pushing on to the next aisle. Rounding the corner, he cursed aloud as he nearly ran into a couple of little old ladies standing there, gossiping no doubt from the sound of it. Tipping his hat and wishing them a good day as he walked away, he almost turned back around and gave them an earful about minding their own business when they started talking about him and his drinking. It was none of their damn business if he chose to have a few drinks now and then. If they knew some of what was really out there, they would get plastered a few times themselves.

Walking halfway down the aisle, Bobby tossed a few loaves of bread into his shopping cart before making his way to the meat department. Any man in his right mind would enjoy a few steaks and maybe some bologna and ham for sandwiches. Other than that and some eggs and cheese, Winchester would just have to do some damn shopping himself if he wanted anything other than what Bobby was cooking.

Making his way to the checkout, Bobby tossed the few items on the conveyor belt and then grabbed a box of cereal that was sitting on the counter. He thought maybe he had some milk in his refrigerator and a bowl of cereal would be better than no choice at all for breakfast if Winchester refused to eat eggs. And hell, why was he worried about feeding the man anyway. Damn Jim Murphy for putting him in this position once again.

Loading the three shopping bags in his car after having paid for them, Bobby climbed into his two tone Chevelle and fired up the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot just moments later, he decided to stop off at the liquor store also for a bottle of Jack and a couple of six packs of Bud. He was sure he would need them after a day of training the greenhorn in the finer art of hunting.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Eating some of the fries on his plate while sitting in the corner booth at the diner, Dean couldn't help but glance longingly at the park across the street. It had been so long since his Daddy had spent time with just him and Sammy to play. He knew his daddy was busy with those other men and was trying to learn things, but sometimes he wished that things could be like they used to be when Mommy was alive.

"Dean, you okay Champ?" John inquired as he noticed his child's eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears, drawing Sammy's attention to his big brother

"De' sad?" Sammy inquired as he reached out toward Dean from his high chair, wanting to be close to the big brother he adored.

"No Sammy, I'm fine," Dean whispered as he watched John lift Sammy from the highchair and place him beside Dean on the bench seat. Even if he was a little sad, he wouldn't let Sammy know that. His baby brother meant everything to him and all he cared about was that Sammy was happy.

"Uv you De,'" Sammy stated as he wrapped his arms around Dean and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek making the older boy smile. He hated when his De was sad and knew how to make him feel better,

"Hey boys, what do you say we go over to that park across the street and play for a little while?" John asked shortly thereafter, having noticed the longing look on Dean's face as he watched the other children playing there. "I think it would do us some good to have fun before we have to climb in the car again and make our way to Bobby's place. I know I could sure use a little fun."

"Can we really?" Dean asked, his soft voice filled with hope. He knew Sammy was too little to play on the swings, but he was sure they could build a sandcastle in the sandbox with their dad's help.

"Sure we can Champ," John answered, knowing he had made the right decision by the smile that suddenly encompassed his son's face. But first, let's finish our meal," John stated as he scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and offered the food to Sammy for eating. He was glad for once that Sam wasn't demanding to feed himself as he wasn't sure he was ready to clean up another royal mess of an attempt at self feeding.

Walking across the park just a few moments later, John played with his boys in the sandbox, building a fortress of sand that any person would be proud of until he noticed Sammy beginning to yawn and Dean beginning to act a little sluggish himself approximately ninety minutes later. It was time to hit the road again.

**~~Several Hours Later~~**

Sitting in the chair behind his desk as he did some research for Rufus Turner, Bobby glanced at his watch to see that it was a bit later than he thought. He knew he should go into the kitchen and throw a meal together, but just didn't feel up to the task of cooking yet. Hopefully the newbie wouldn't be too hungry when he arrived. Glancing back down at the tome he was trying to decipher, he had just gotten into the translation good when he heard Rumsfeld begin to bark

Hearing the sound of an unfamiliar engine just scant seconds later, Bobby stood up and walked over to the screen door and glanced outside to see a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala making its way up the drive.

_'Looks like the idjit has arrived'_, Bobby thought to himself as he threw open the door and walked out onto the porch to greet the man appreciating the fact that at least the greenhorn had a fine taste in cars, if nothing else.

Watching as John parked the muscle car and then exited the front seat, he threw a hand up in greeting and walked down the steps to meet him halfway. He was surprised when instead of walking forward, the man opened the backdoor to his car and reached inside for something, _'perhaps a duffle bag'_ he thought to himself.

His eyes just about grew out of their sockets when he noticed the man pull a child, no...a toddler from the car instead, and then another child slide out and stand almost hidden behind his jean clad legs.

"BALLS", Bobby swore under his breath as he plastered on a fake smile. "The idjit had rugrats!"

**TBC Sorry for the late post. I meant to have this up sooner but was hit by the stomach virus that really knocked me for a loop. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"BALLS", Bobby swore under his breath as he plastered on a fake smile. "The idjit had rugrats!"

Slowly strolling up to the muscle car, Bobby took in the sight of the two little ones before him. The toddler couldn't have been more than 18 to 24 months old and the other kid looked to be about six or so. _"Damn, I don't need any little hellions running around the place and messing things up anymore than they already are'_ Bobby thought to himself as he watched the newbie squirm a little under his intense gaze.

"Howdy, I'm Bobby Singer," The mechanic turned hunter, introduced himself as he held out his hand for John to shake. Karen, God rest her soul, would have been pissed at him if he failed to maintain at least some semblance of manners when around other people.

"John Winchester," John informed the gruff hunter as he took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "The little one here in my arms is Sam, and that is his brother Dean who is clinging to my jeans.

"I wasn't expecting any little ones, but I guess there ain't much I can do about it now," Bobby declared a little brusquely causing Dean to flinch at the tone of the man's voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought Jim would have...We can leave if you want," John stated as he wrapped a protective arm around his eldest. Sure, he wanted to learn everything he could about the world of hunting, but not at the detriment of his sons. They meant the world to him and their safety and well being came first!

"No sense in doing that when you just got here. Might as well come on inside," Bobby retorted, as he turned to walk towards the house.

Quickly grabbing their duffle bags and following the cantankerous hunter, John whispered words of encouragement to his eldest while rubbing the back of his youngest. Apparently, Sam had picked up on the ill-tempered hunters mood and was becoming a little cranky himself.

Walking through the door of the rustic looking two story house, John drew in a startled breath as he looked about the living room. Books and old tomes were strewn everywhere about the floor, some with layers of dust settled upon them. He couldn't help but wonder how in the world Bobby was able to find anything he was looking for in the mess.

"The place is a little messy, but it'll keep you warm and dry," Bobby declared, not really caring if the greenhorn liked his house cleaning skills or not. He was used to living by himself and not caring what others thought. And damn it, how the hell was he supposed to know the idjit would arrive with children in tow. "You want a beer."

"No, I'm fine, thanks," John answered, though he would have liked to savor the cold brew. He had two boys to take care of and he didn't need his mind numbed. Sure, Jim had recommended Bobby to him and told him he could trust the hunter with his boys and their lives, but he would make his own mind up about that.

"Whatever suits ya," Bobby replied as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for himself before seating himself at the table. "So...Jim tells me you want to learn about hunting."

"Yes I do. I want to find the thing that ki..." John started to say before cutting himself off. He didn't want to talk about Mary and what happened in front of his boys. Dean was old enough to understand some of what he would be talking about and Lord knows, he didn't know want his oldest child to know that his mother had burned on the ceiling, not yet anyway. "Dean, take your brother into the living room and keep him occupied while I talk to Mr. Singer?"

"Yes Daddy," Dean replied with a mere whisper, taking Sammy into his arms and giving Bobby a wary look before turning around to leave the room.

"And Dean, make sure you keep him out of Bobby's things." John reinforced, not wanting Sammy to try and climb a stack of books, only to have them tumble on him.

Shaking his head in an affirmative manner that he heard the order, Dean quietly left the room

_"Pffft, I'll believe that when I see it,"_ Bobby thought to himself in disbelief as the boys left the room. There was no way in hell a boy Dean's age would be able to keep a toddler of Sammy's age from getting into everything.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Observing while Dean sat Sammy in front of him and pulled out what little toys they had, John watched his children for just a few moments before turning his full attention to Bobby. "Did Jim tell you anything about what happened to my wife?" John inquired, not sure where to start his explanation as to why he wanted to become a hunter.

"Just that your wife was killed by something supernatural," Bobby answered knowing a little more, but also knowing that from the looks of things, John needed to talk about what he saw.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it was, but Jim seems to think it was a demon," John answered as he skimmed a shaky hand through his hair, mussing it. "I saw my wife on the ceiling above Sammy's crib with her stomach eviscerated," John stammered, his voice cracking even after all the months that had passed. "And then her body and the ceiling just burst into flames. I mean, how could that be...the fireman, they said it was faulty wiring? But I know what I saw," John stammered, his mind still having trouble accepting what his eyes beheld at the time.

"I could have sworn that just for a second, I saw a man with yellow eyes standing in the middle of the room as it burned, but that isn't possible. Is it?" John asked, needing to know that he wasn't going crazy.

"There are rumors of a yellow eyed demon, but I don't know if the rumors have been confirmed to be true yet," Bobby answered. Sure, he had heard rumors about this demon and the fact that it was trying to build an army, but he wasn't sure how or why. He would just keep that information to himself for now. The greenhorn didn't need to be completely overwhelmed with everything just yet.

"Then how am I supposed to protect my boys if even hunters like you aren't sure it exists?" John queried worriedly as his fingers thrummed nervously on the table.

"I'll teach you the things you know and I'll put out some feelers, see if anyone has ever come up against this yellow eyed demon," Bobby answered as he scrubbed a hand through the beard adorning his lower jaw area. "For now, you and those boys in there probably need to get some food in yer bellies and a good night's sleep" Bobby intoned.

"Yeah, it has been a while since we ate, John replied, just as his stomach grumbled loudly at the mention of food. 'You know of a cheap motel and restaurant around here?"

"Sure do, it's called Singer's Place," Bobby answered, knowing damn well that Jim Murphy would kick his ass if he turned Winchester away and the man and his boys were attacked.

"I don't want to impose. We can.."

"Nonsense," Bobby replied gruffly. You need to learn to accept an offer when it's made ya idjit."

"Okay, then I accept," John replied with a smile, happy to know he wouldn't have to spend what little money he had left on a room.

"I don't have much the boys will eat, but I'll find something for them and then we can buy some more groceries tomorrow," Bobby informed John as he pulled out a skillet. "You up for some steak and eggs yourself?"

'Sounds great," John answered as he went to check on his boys.

Walking into the living room, John smiled to see Dean patiently setting up a tower of small wooden blocks only for Sammy to giggle as he knocked them down.

"Looks like we will be staying here for a while," John informed his boys as he sat on the floor to help Dean restack the blocks for Sammy to knock over once again. It seemed like he had barely sat down, when he heard Bobby's voice call from the kitchen.

"Grubs on. Come get it while it's hot."

Picking up Sammy and carrying him into the kitchen as Dean followed, John sat down with his boys at the table, intent on feeding his eggs to Sammy when he heard the child squeal loudly.

"Charms, Sammy want Charms," Sammy shouted upon noticing the cereal on the counter where Bobby had placed it earlier, having forgotten to put it in the pantry.

"Sammy," John reprimanded lightly as he placed a hand over his child's mouth to quiet him. "You're not supposed to..."

"S'alright," Bobby intoned as he walked over to the counter and grabbed the box of cereal to place it on the table. "Let the little scamp have what he wants."

"Daddy? Can I have Charms too?" Dean asked hopefully as he glanced at Bobby with pleading eyes. It had been a while since they had a cereal other than Cheerios. They were easier to deal with since Sammy couldn't make much of a mess eating them while on the road.

"Sure, I guess that would be alright," John answered as he watched Bobby pull a second bowl from the cupboard. Maybe the grizzled hunter wasn't so bad after all.

**~~Later that Night~~**

"I don't have anything for the little one to sleep in, but the bed in the guest room should be big enough for you and your other son" Bobby voiced as he led John up the stairs, Sammy having fallen asleep on his father's shoulder as Bobby and John discussed the coming days and what would be expected of John once the training began.

"That's okay, they boys can have the bed and I will sleep on the floor." John replied, as he followed Bobby into the room. "The boys sleep better when they are beside each other anyway."

"I do have an old roll-away bed that I can take out of storage if that is okay for ya?" Bobby stated as he walked over to the closet inside the room to pull out some extra bedding and blankets. "If you'll give me a few minutes to get it out of storage, I'll..." Bobby's voice drifted off as he turned to see John lying on the bed with his boys, all three Winchesters asleep, Sammy tucked firmly in between John and Dean, the toddler fervently sucking on his thumb.

"Well I'll be," Bobby whispered as he took in the sight before him. Not wanting to wake the tuckered out family, he quickly shook out the blanket in his hands and placed it over the slumbering threw and quietly left the room thinking about the day ahead. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having the little rapscallions around for a little while.

**TBC Still interested?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting the Winchesters. Ch. 5**

**Previously:** _"Well I'll be," Bobby whispered as he took in the sight before him. Not wanting to wake the tuckered out family, he quickly shook out the blanket in his hands and placed it over the slumbering three and quietly left the room thinking about the day ahead. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having the little rapscallions around for a little while._

Waking early the next morning to the feeling of wetness, John groaned upon realizing that he had fallen asleep without changing Sammy's diaper. Not only would he have to give himself and the boys a bath, but he would also have to wash the sheets. He could only hope that the sheet had soaked up most of the wetness and that Sam hadn't destroyed the mattress underneath. Lord knows he didn't have the money to purchase a new mattress.

Climbing out of the bed, he wasn't surprised when expressive blue-green eyes opened to see what he was doing. "Hey there squirt," John whispered as he reached out to pick Sammy up. "Let's let your brother finish sleeping while we do a quick cleanup."

"Otay Daddy," Sammy replied, before sticking his thumb in his mouth and suckling vigorously on it.

"Sounds like someone is hungry. I'll get you something to eat after we get cleaned up," John informed his baby as he carried him from the room and down the short hallway to the bathroom. Walking inside, he looked the door behind him and then started a tub of water. He would give Sammy a quick bath and then take a shower himself.

Stripping his baby of his soiled clothing and diaper, John hoisted his child up and placed him in the tub. He wasn't surprised when Sammy immediately started splashing the water with his hands as he leaned over to turn the faucet off. _'Oh well, my clothing is already wet anyway,'_ he thought to himself as he allowed Sam to continue playing.

Taking a washcloth from the linen shelf, John immersed it in the water and soaped it up and began to bath his son; making sure to take extra care in washing his child's face. Last thing he wanted was to hurt his child by getting soap in his eyes.

Finishing up the process, he quickly toweled his son off, diapered him and then carried Sammy back into the bedroom to find his eldest had just awaken also. Placing Sam on the floor, he figured now was as good of time as any to strip the sheets.

"Hey there Sport," John voiced with a smile as he watched Dean yawn, and then stretch after sitting up and pushing the blankets off himself. "What do you say you help your old man strip these sheets so we can get them in the wash?"

"Okay Daddy," Dean agreed as he climbed from the bed, pulling the blankets off with him as John watched. John then lifted the top corners of the sheet and began to remove the sheets, groaning once again as he noticed the wet spot that now stained the mattress.

Unbeknownst to John and Dean who were engrossed by their task as the moment, Sammy had quietly slipped through the open bedroom door and was now making his way down the hall.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Standing in the kitchen as he prepared to start breakfast for the day, Bobby pulled some eggs from the fridge and then cracked the shells open and then dropped the contents into a bowl before adding some milk. He wasn't sure what the kids upstairs would like for breakfast, but figured he couldn't lose with scrambled eggs. Grabbing a small can of condensed milk, he added a small bit of it to the eggs and added a little salt and pepper, just as he heard the sound of water beginning to run upstairs. "Looks like the Winchesters are awake," he said to himself as he grabbed a skillet and then added a little cooking oil to it before placing it on the stove.

Allowing the pan to heat, he poured the mix in and then began to scramble the eggs.

Pulling another skillet from the cupboard, he quickly started some bacon to frying also. He had just removed the strips from the pan, the eggs from their skillet and placed them on he table, when he heard the soft sound of little feel trying to make their way down the stairs.

Glancing towards the stairwell, Bobby was thoroughly surprised to see the littlest Winchester trying to navigate the steps by himself wearing nothing but a diaper. He was about to help the little tyke when he saw Sammy sit down on his bottom and scoot himself down the rest of the steps.

"Well I'll be..." Bobby thought to himself, impressed by how smart the little one was proving to himself to be. He was drawn from his musings when he heard the sound of the toddler's voice speaking to him.

"Up," Sam demanded as he held his arms up to Bobby.

"Uh, I'm not to used to holding munchkins Kiddo. You might wanna go find your Dad or Dean," Bobby voiced nervously as he looked towards the stairs, hoping to see either John or Dean making their way to the kitchen.

"Up, pwease," Sammy pleaded, his bottom lip quivering at the thought of being refused a cuddling moment with his Daddy's new friend.

Chewing on his bottom lip for just a moment, Bobby considering calling out to one of the other Winchesters to come handle the situation when a saw a single tear spill over and roll down the little boy's face.

"Aw, hell"" Bobby swore as he bent down and drew the little one into his arms and cuddled the toddler to his chest. "Don't cry ya little imp, you're okay."

Settling into the gruff hunter's hold, Sammy plopped his thumb into his mouth once again and then used his other hand to start twirling the gruff hunter's hair which hung to just below his neck.

_'What am I supposed to do now?'_ Bobby thought to himself as he patted the little one's back. He hadn't spent time with much children. let alone one's as little as the kid in his arms.

"Hung'y," Sammy stated as if reading Bobby's thought's. "Wan' milk milk."

"Uh, sure thing Scamp," Bobby replied as he glanced around and found the kid's bottle sitting in the sink. Quickly washing it out to make sure it was clean, Bobby filled the bottle with milk and then tightened the lid on it and carried Sammy into the living room where he sat in Karen's favorite rocker, which he had been unable to put into storage, and began to rock the little one as he fed him his bottle.

**~~Meanwhile upstairs~~**

"Daddy, where's Sammy?" Dean inquired as he glanced around the room and found no signs of his little brother playing anywhere.

"Sonuvabitch," John swore as he turned around to see that he had left the door to ajar. Racing out of the room, John called out to his baby, afraid to even think about what could have happened in the couple of minutes that his attention had been diverted away from his child.

"Sammy! Sammy, where are you?" John called out, the desperation evident in his voice as he and Dean began to search the immediate area for signs of their little one.. He would never forgive himself if Sammy hadn't gotten hurt due to his lack of vigilance.

"He's okay, I've got him," Bobby called out as he continued to feed the little one in his arms, wondering if e should take the bottle and try to burp the kid. _Weren't babies supposed to be burped?_

Taking the stairs two at a time, with Dean quickly following, John bolted into the living room and breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Sammy held in Bobby's arms and contentedly suckling the last of the milk from his bottle.

"Damn it Sammy, you scared the hell out of me Kiddo," John voiced without ire as he walked over to Bobby and pulled his baby into his arms.

"Da Da," Sammy chirped happily as he wrapped his chubby little arms around his Daddy's neck. "More Milk?"

"How about you eat some eggs first, breakfast is ready," Bobby informed the small family as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen with the Winchester's following him.

"Sorry you had to take care of him," John voiced as he trailed Bobby with Sammy in his arms and Dean at his side. "He won't bother you again. I'll make sure Dean and I keep a closer eye on him."

"It was no bother," Bobby said as he walked over to pull some plates from the cupboard after motioning for the Winchesters to take a seat. If he were honest with himself, he enjoyed holding the toddler in his arms for a little while. It felt good to be needed again.

"Still, I promise you it won't happen again," John uttered as he began to fill a plate for Dean and then himself. "Um, there's something else I should tell you," John hedged as he forked up a small bite of scrambled eggs and fed it to his youngest.

_'What now?'_ Bobby thought to himself as he waited for John to continue.

"I kind of fell asleep before changing Sammy's diaper, and well..."

"Think no more about it ya idjit, the mattress was old anyway," Bobby informed John. "Just turn the da..darn thing over and it'll be alright."

"Okay, sure," John replied, grateful that the gruff hunter hadn't been upset with Sammy soiling the mattress. "So, uh, when do you want to start the training?" John asked, needing to fill the quietness that filled the room.

"We can get a start on that today," Bobby informed the greenhorn as he picked up a slice of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. "After you get the little ones settled once we are finished here and you get a shower."

"That sounds great," John stated, ready to begin learning the things that would help him to keep his boys safe. His boys were the most important thing in his life and would always be his first priority, but killing that damn demon was something that he would do if it took him the rest of his life.

**TBC Sorry for the late chapter. We have a new addition to our family (another girl YAY!) and I have been enjoying spending time with her and the other children. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the training will start with the next. Until then, take care. Also, a quick thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! The reviews are what keeps us writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting the Winchesters Ch. 6**

**Previously: John asked Bobby about when the training to become a hunter would begin?**

Sitting in Bobby's living room a couple of hours later as he watched the boys playing contentedly on the floor, John couldn't help but wonder what the training to become a hunter would encompass. He already knew how to shoot from his time in the Marines, and he was a pretty good tracker if he did say so himself. Surely he didn't have too much to learn, maybe a spell or two to exorcise those sons of bitches back to Hell where they belonged?

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Dean asked as he noticed the contemplative look on his father's face, while keeping Sammy occupied with the building blocks at the same time.

"No Champ, I was just thinking about grown-up things," John answered with a hesitant smile. He didn't want to divulge anymore than he had to about the hunting life and what really lay out there in the dark. Dean was still just a child, and he wanted him to hold onto his innocence as long as possible. Sure, he knew that Dean had already seen more than any child his age should, but still, he would keep him innocent about demons as long as possible. He knew the day would come that he would have to reveal everything to his eldest about how his mother had died, but hopefully that would be a few years away yet.

"'Kay Daddy," Dean whispered, warily eyeing Bobby as he approached from the kitchen area, which prompted him to scoot closer to his sibling. He was still unsure of the gruff hunter and wanted to shield Sammy should the man try to do something.

Suppressing a sigh, Bobby smiled at Dean as he gave him and Sammy a wide berth as he walked into the sitting room. He couldn't blame Dean for being wary of people after everything that the little guy had been through. He had every right to think that everyone and anyone could be out to hurt his family. He just hoped with time that the kid might come to like him since the boys were kind of growing on him, though he was hesitant to even admit it to himself. He never wanted to get close to anyone again. It hurt too much to lose people once you let them into your heart. No, he would do his best to keep them at arm's length. It would be better that way.

"So, you ready to start your training?" Bobby inquired as he glanced at the greenhorn sitting on his couch.

"Yes Sir, I am," John answered with conviction as he pushed himself to a standing position. "Dean, watch out for Sammy. Make sure he doesn't get into Mr. Bobby's things or make a mess while Bobby and I go over some things."

"Okay Daddy," Dean replied as he focused his attention on the tower of blocks that he was trying to build, but wasn't getting very far with, since Sammy kept snatching the blocks away.

_'No chance of that happening,"_ Bobby thought to himself as he looked at John incredulously. Dean was way too young to maintain control of his younger sibling. He was sure he would find a mess, or even pages torn from the tomes he had lying around once they completed this first round of training.

"So, where do we start?" John inquired, glancing once more at his boys before following Bobby out of the room and out of the house.

"Where day ya think ya idgit? If your so damned determined to become a hunter, first thing ya gotta learn is how to protect yourself and those boys in there when the monsters and demons come a callin'" Bobby answered, with a nod of his head towards the house where Dean and Sam were playing.

"For your information, I think I am pretty well versed in protecting my boys. I was in the Marines and had extensive training with firearms and hand-to-hand combat," John informed the gruff hunter.

"Okay, if you are so damned smart, ya Jarhead; tell me...how do you keep a demon from smoking into your motel room and night to steal your kids? And while we are on the subject of demons, how do you know when they are even near since they take on human meat suits at will? What are the signs you need to look for? Even more important...how do you trap the damn things until you can exorcise their demonic asses back to Hell?

"Okay, Okay, I get it," John stated in defeat, knowing that he had no solid answers to give. "Guess there is a lot more to learn about hunting that I thought there would be."

"You're damn straight there is," Bobby harrumphed with an air of authority on the subject. " Now if you are ready to get the lessons started, we'll begin with teaching you recognize when a demon is near and what you can do to keep him from getting near the boys. First thing you need to know is a demon can take any shape or form. They can arrive on your doorstep looking like an innocent child, or the neighbor next door. Therefore, you need to have some common practices put into place.

"Like what?" John asked curiously as he gave the boisterous hunter his full attention.

"Like laying a line of salt about a quarter inch thick at every window and door entrance ad making sure it stays unbroken," Bobby began to explain as John followed him off of the porch and out into front yard. "You will also need to learn how to draw a demon's trap which you will need to put on the ceiling or on the floor underneath a rug where it will be hidden from the damn things."

"How long will this demon trap hold a demon?" John asked, needing to know everything he could.

"It will hold a demon for as long as the seal remains unbroken. Once you scuff the paint of the line is broken, then the demon is able to exit its meatsuit and smoke out through any opening available such as the ceiling fan or a hole in the floorboards.

"So when do I learn how to draw one of these demon traps?"

"You'll learn how to do it today, along with learning how to draw some other protective sigils such as a quincunx, a pentagram, and other sigils I think you'll need over the course of time," Bobby answered as he led John to look at some of the sigils carved or painted onto his own house.

"This one here is known as a quincunx," Bobby informed John as he pointed to a sigil that was arranged in a geometric pattern with five points arranged like a cross. "The quincunx basically sets up a sacred place where energies can be drawn to or held in one place."

" This one is known as the Triqueta or Trinity," Bobby explained as he pointed out a sigil that looked almost like three ovals interwoven. "I'm sure you can understand the meaning of this one.

"Yeah," John answered as he reached out to touch the symbol. "It represents the Holy Trinity if I am not mistaken."

"Correct," Bobby answered with a smile. It is one of your most powerful protection symbols and it is said that it cannot be broken!"

"Now, I'm going to give you a quick lesson on how to recognize a demon is near," Bobby informed John as he led the hunter back around to the porch where he could peak in and see just how badly the boys were destroying his house.

**Meanwhile, inside the house...**

"No Sammy, we're not allowed to touch those books," Dean patiently explained to his toddling sibling as he picked him up and carried Sammy away from the stack of old dusty tomes that Bobby had stacked on the floor.

"De pway?" Sammy asked as he glanced around the room looking for something else to get into. There was lots of interesting stuff he had never played with before

"Yeah Sammy, I'll play with you. You wanna play with my soldier?" Dean asked as he pulled the small green toy from his pocket and offered it to his baby brother.

"So'der" Sammy repeated in glee as he reached out and took the treasured toy. "Where De's?"

"I'm too big to play with soldiers now. You can have mine," Dean explained, not wanting to upset Sammy with the fact that it was the only toy soldier he had. He had found it the last motel room they stayed it.

"I know, let's build a fort for your soldier to protect," Dean encouraged as he guided Sammy over to the toy blocks they were playing with earlier.

"Otay De," Sammy agreed as he reached out to place the wooden blocks haphazardly around the ones that Dean was using to build. Of course, Sammy was making more of a mess than he was helping, but that didn't matter to Dean. He was just glad to share this play time with his brother.

**Back outside with John and Bobby**

_'Well I'll be damned,_**_'_ **Bobby thought to himself as he glanced through the door to see Dean and Sammy sitting on the floor and still playing with the toy blocks. He was sure the toddler would have given up on them by now and created a huge mess for him to have to clean up.

Listening in to what the boys were saying, it stunned Bobby to hear Dean tell Sammy that he was too big to play with toy soldiers. The scamp was only six years old. He was the perfect age for playing with the little toy soldiers. Why would...and then it dawned on the old hunter. The boys didn't have much to play with and was making use of what little they had. Well, he would just have to rectify that situation. He was sure he could find some good toys somewhere.

"Bobby?" John queried a little louder to get the gruff hunter's attention.

"Huh?" Bobby asked, caught off guard by whatever it was that the newbie had said.

"You said we were going to have a quick lesson on how to recognize a demon and signs that they could be near?

"Oh, yeah. Well, the main thing you have got to watch our for when confronted with a demon is the black eyes. And I'm not talking about just the iris. The whole damn eye goes black. Another thing you need to know is that the damn things are damn near impossible to kill. You can torture them with holy water and stick them with knives or shoot them, but the sons of bitches will keep coming back. They also have superhuman strength and are known to use telekinesis to throw people clear across the room. That's why when you catch one, you better make damn sure they are caught within a demon trap or you can basically kiss your ass goodbye. Of course there are rumors out there about a mystical gun, but it's only legend as far as I know. I'll have to check more into this Colt that I been hearing about through the grapevine." Bobby stated as he gave John the basics.

"And that is enough for now. We'll do another lesson later on this afternoon. Right now, I still have a business to run and need to go into town to pick up a few things. You and the rugrats are welcome to stay here, or you can go along. Whatever suits you."

If it is okay with you, me and the boys will stay here," John voiced as he and Bobby made their way back inside the house. "It's just about time for Sammy's nap and he can be a crank little thing when he doesn't get enough sleep.

"Sammy no 'leep," Sammy cried out as he pushed himself to his feet and tried to scurry away, nearly falling in the process.

"Sorry Champ, but it is naptime," John stated as he hefted his little one into his arms.

"I no ti-'_yawn'_-red," Sammy complained as he lay his head down on his daddy's shoulder and plopped a thumb in his mouth.

"Well I'm tired and so is Dean. So you're just going to have to lay down and take a nap with us," John informed his baby boy as he felt Sammy grasp a hold of his hair and begin to twirl it with his fingers. "We'll see you in a bit Bobby. And thanks again for letting us stay."

"Yeah, well, just make sure you keep them rascals from underfoot and we'll all get along just fine, Bobby stated a little grumpily as he grabbed his jacket and started for the door once again.

"Bye-Bye Bo'y" Sammy mumbled, his eyes closing in sleep as he fully relaxed into his father's embrace.

**TBC. The next chapter will deal with John learning about demonic signs. I hope to be able to post more regularly now that I am on break. Drop me a review to let me know if you are still interested in the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting the Winchesters Ch. 7**

**Previously: Bobby was leaving to go into town while John and the boys took a nap.**

Driving down the road as he headed into North Sioux City, Bobby raised a calloused hand and tugged his ballcap off to run his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe he was headed into town with the sole thought of buying a few toys. How in the hell had those two little rugrats started to work their way into his heart without him even being aware of it? He had never wanted children, too damn afraid that he would be just like his abusive and alcoholic father to even consider allowing children into his life. Yet here he was, about to buy some toys for children that he had only met just recently. Those two were going to ruin his gruff reputation.

Pulling up in front of the Salvation Army store a few minutes later, he quickly parked his rusted old Chevelle and made his way into the store. Surely he could fins a few cheap toys in here that the boys would like. Glancing around, he grimaced at the size of the store and everything strewn haphazardly about the place. Didn't these people know that time was money? He didn't have the time to search through the place to find toys. And what toys would be appropriate anyway. Sure, he could make a guess about toys for Dean, but Sammy was a whole other ballgame.

"Damn it, I must have been crazy to come in here," Bobby thought to himself as he once again removed his ballcap and tugged a hand through his now disheveled hair.

"Can I help you Sir? You seem to be a little overwhelmed a young store employee asked the grizzled hunter as she approached the hunter with a smile.

"Uh yeah, I am looking for a few toys for a couple of boys," Bobby answered as he glanced at the worker hopefully. "I was thinking maybe a ball and glove for the older boy, but the younger is just a pup, not yet even two."

"I think I can help you with that request," Sarah, the young employee, stated as she started walking towards the far right corner of the store. "If you will just follow me."

Allowing the girl to take the lead, Bobby followed her as she quickly and efficiently made her way to the toy section.

"You will find different sizes of gloves in this bin and some baseballs in the one next to it," Sarah voiced with a smile as she indicated the bins to her left. As for the toddler, just look to your right and you will find a shelving unit with toddler toys located on the top two shelves. Is there anything specific you have in mind?"

"No, I'll just look through the toys if that's okay?" Bobby queried as his eyes begin to assess the large area of toys for things he thought might catch the eyes of little boys.

"Sure, just holler if you need any help," Sarah answered before she started strolling back to the front of the store to offer her services to others in need of help.

"I will, thanks," Bobby said as he began to thumb through the different gloves in the bin. Finding a well worn leather one that looked like it would be about the right size, Bobby picked it up and then quickly found a baseball before making his way to the toddler section.

_'Now what would that little scamp like?'_ Bobby thought to himself. Perusing through the shelves, his eyes lit upon a **See-N-Say **with the alphabet letters on it. Picking the toy up, he spun the middle part to make sure it worked and then tucked it into his arm with the ball and glove. Maybe the toy would keep the little tyke occupied this evening when it was time to teach John about the demonic signs.

Heading towards the front to make his purchases, Bobby couldn't help but notice the large plastic set of Duplo building blocks of many varied colors. He was sure that those could keep both boys occupied as Dean built forts and such that were sturdy enough to outlast the eagerness of his toddling brother. Adding the set to what was already in his hands, he once again started to head toward the tills for checkout when his eyes saw a plastic bag filled with little green army men and he couldn't help but think of how Dean handed over the one toy he owned to keep Sammy a happy little boy.

"Balls," he grumbled as he used his pinky finger to pick up the bag of toys. No way was he leaving it behind in the store when he was sure it would provide many hours of play for the two rapscallions.

Making his mind up that that would be the past of his purchases, he quickly made his way to the front to pay for what he was sure was treasured items. Now, all he had to do was think up a plausible lie as to why he went to town for auto parts and came home with an armload of toys.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving back home approximately an hour later, Bobby pulled into his driveway to see John sitting on the porch and watching his children as Dean followed after a wobbling Sammy who seemed to be chasing Rumsfeld around the front yard. He couldn't help but worry when he saw the youngster grab onto the dog's tail, sure that Rumsfeld would nip at the overeager boy. His fears were unfounded however as he watched his supposedly vicious guard dog turn around and lick the little boy's face.

"Well hell," Bobby groused as he watched Sammy wrap his arms around the dog's neck. Looked like those two scoundrels of John's had done tamed his dog. He would have to make sure that Rumsfeld did his duty properly tonight or he would be in search of another guard dog.

Grabbing the bags of toys he had bought, he stumbled out of the car and carried them up onto the porch and placed them down on the wooden flooring.

"Thought you were going to town for some parts," John snickered as he looked into the bags to see the toys sticking out.

"Yeah, well, they didn't have what I was looking for ya Idjit," Bobby intoned gruffly as he watched Dean help Sammy up the stairs now that the little one's attention had been diverted from the dog to see what was in the bags.

"Anyway, I got these toys for just pennies from a yard sale down the road. Thought the little ones might like something to play with while we discuss those signs I was talking about earlier.

"Can we Daddy?" Dean asked as he held onto Sammy who was doing his best to squirm away so that he could get at the bags.

"Sure Ace," John answered as he graced Bobby with a grateful smile.

"Yay," Sammy enthused, toddling over to Bobby and wrapping his hands around the gruff hunter's legs. "T'ank oo Bo'y"

You're welcome Squirt," Bobby spoke around the lump in his throat as he reached down to muss the little one's mop of brown hair.

"Well, what are you two munchkins waiting for, git to playing," Bobby playfully groused, winking at Dean as he watched the elder boy struggle with trying to deal with something so trivial as someone buying toys for the two of them. He knew Dean was still wary of him and hoped that maybe one day the boy would grow to trust him.

Following Sammy over to the bags, Dean graced Bobby with a rare smile before helping his baby brother did out all the toys. Maybe this Bobby wasn't so bad after all.

"Ya know, you didn't have to do that," John informed Bobby as he watched the boys delve into the treasure trove of toys with merriment evident in their eyes.

"Well, I figured if you were going to be here long enough to train to be a hunter, then the boys would need something to keep them occupied or drive me insane. So toys it was. And speaking of training, how about we get to it?"

"Sounds Good," John replied as he thrust he stood up and thrust his hands into his pocket. "Dean, watch out for Sammy. Mr. Singer and I are going out into the yard to talk some."

"Okay Daddy," Dean replied, glancing up from the See-N-Say that Sammy was currently enthralled with as he tried to figure out how to make it work.

"That's my boy," John replied, reaching out a hand to ruffle Dean's hair before following Bobby off the porch to learn about what to watch for with demonic signs.

** ~~Supernatural~~**

"I guess the first thing you need to know about demons is that they can possess any form, human or animal...though animal possession is pretty rare," Bobby explained as he began to teach the newbie about how to recognize demonic signs. "The demon's native form is black smoke and it will enter a human through the mouth, leaving the taste of sulfur behind for days. "That's the first thing you should look for when hunting demons."

"Damn, that sounds nasty," John stated with a shiver as he thought about a demon actually possessing him or anyone else by entering through the mouth!

"It is damn nasty," Bobby agreed as he wrinkled his nose at even the thought of the smell of sulfur.

"What else?" John inquired as he filed the new knowledge away in his brain for later.

"Lightning storms are another sign," Bobby stated in answer to the question. "Of course you can't question your regular everyday lightning storm, so you need to look for other signs such as cattle mutilations."

"What does cattle mutilations have to do with demons?" John questioned.

"Nobody's been able to figure that out yet," Bobby answered with a shrug. "The bastards are probably just trying to throw us off or something. Maybe they need the blood, we just haven't figured that part out yet."

"Is there more?"

"Damn right there is," Bobby answered. "I haven't told you about their biggest identifying mark yet,"

'Which is?" John asked, eager to learn everything he could.

"Black eyes. And I am not talking about just the iris," Bobby answered, "I'm talking about the whole damn eye. Not a speck of white is left when a demon is present in the human body. Damn creepy looking if you ask me."

"There is also other things such as splashing a person with holy water or speaking the name of the Lord to see if they are possessed by a demon. Holy water burns like hell when possessed and demons can't stand to have the Lords' name spoken in their presence. Of course, I guess I should tell you that identifying a demon is the least of your worries," Bobby admitted as he glanced up at the porch to see Dean keeping little Sammy occupied now with the Duplo building blocks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked worriedly as he too glanced up at his children to check on them.

"I mean those bastards are unstoppable. You can shoot them, knife them, or just about anything else but it still won't kill the frigging things. You gotta exorcise them back to Hell," Bobby explained as he scrubbed a hand across the beard encompassing his lower jaw. "Of course, that is something else you will have to learn."

"You mean there is nothing else that can kill them?" John inquired worriedly, wondering if he was taking on more than he could chew.

"Well, there is this rumored Colt made by Samuel Colt himself, but no one knows for sure if it even exists at this point. I have heard rumors, but nothing has been substantiated," Bobby replied. "Of course, luckily for us, demons do have their weaknesses that we hunters can use to our advantage and we will get into that after dinner."

"Sounds good," John agreed, feeling the pangs of hunger begin in his stomach. He was sure his children were more than ready to eat also.

"Well then. lets get to it," Bobby stated, walking towards the porch once again. "Why don't you enjoy a little fun time with the boys while I go get dinner started."

**TBC. Still interested?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting the Winchesters Ch. 8**

**Author's Note: Bet you were surprised to see another chapter from me so soon since I have been terrible at updating lately. Hope you are in the mood for more fluffy moments as that is where my mind took me for this chapter.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS**

**Previously**: _Bobby had bought the boys some toys and began to teach John about demonic signs before stopping for the evening to fix dinner._

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he finished off the last of the fried chicken, Bobby couldn't help but grin at the mess that Sam had made with the mashed potatoes he had made to go with the chicken. Not only did the kid have mashed potatoes strung down the front of his shirt from trying to feed himself, but he also had mashed potatoes in his hair and ears from the looks of it.

"Jeez Kiddo, you've made one hell of a mess," John groaned, glancing at Sammy to see his youngest covered in food. "I swear you're wearing more of the food than you actually ate."

"'Tatoes 'ummy," Sammy replied as he dipped his spoon back into the bowl for the last little bit of the gooey stuff and brought it to his mouth, losing half of the potatoes on his pants in the process.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bobby replied as he stood up and pushed himself back from the table so he could carry his empty plate to the sink. He didn't get to often cook for others, and it was nice to know his cooking skills were appreciated, even if it was by a little tyke.

"Dean, you finished Ace?" John questioned as he prepared to clean up after himself iand Sammy. Dean hadn't eaten as much as he would have liked, but at least he did eat one piece of chicken and some of the mashed potatoes.

"Yes Daddy, I'm finished," Dean replied as he pushed away from the table. "You want me to give Sammy his bath?"

"No Sport, I'll do it," John answered knowing how much Sam hated to have his hair washed. "You can go in the bathroom with me though and try to keep your brother happy when I wash his hair."

"No, 'ash," Sammy declared as he shook his head vigorously. Yeah, he was still just a toddler, but a pretty smart one and understood what his father was planning to do.

"Yes, Sammy, wash," John reiterated, giving his youngest a stern look to let him know he meant business which immediately brought tears to the little boys eyes.

"Aww, it's okay Sammy, don't cry. I'll be there to protect you from that mean ol' soap getting into your eyes," Dean coddled as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the youngster. "Nothing is allowed to hurt my baby brother!"

"Pulling Sammy into his arms, John stood and made his way up the stairs with Dean following behind.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Finishing up the dinner dishes approximately 15 minutes later, Bobby was surprised to hear the throaty sound of a sports car pulling into his driveway. He hadn't been expecting anyone, but from the sound of the vehicle, he was pretty sure he knew who it was. Drying his hands on a dishtowel, Bobby tossed the towel onto the counter and walked to the front door.

"Joshua, Caleb, what in the hell are you two doing here?" Bobby inquired, surprised to have the two hunters show up at his door. He thought they were hunting deep in the woods of Montana.

"The vampire hunt turned out to be a bust. Just a group of stupid kids bleeding animals for kicks," Josh answered as he walked through the front door, plopped down on the couch and relaxed by propping his feet on the coffee table. "And since we were close buy, we thought we would stop in for a friendly visit."

"Close by my ass. You two are in search of free booze," Bobby grumbled as he lightly slapped the burly hunter up alongside his head. "And get yer damn feet off my table, ya idjit,"

"Yeah Josh, people would think you were you raised in a barn or something," Caleb snickered as he entered the house, strolled through the living room to the kitchen, and opened the fridge in search of a nice cold beer as if to prove Bobby right.

"Hey Bobby, where you hiding the Bud?"

"Somewhere that you'll never find it," Bobby answered gruffly in reply. "Now git out of my damn fridge."

"Sure, you old coo...uh, Bobby, is there something important you want to tell us?" Caleb asked as he walked into the living room holding a baby bottle between two fingers as if it were a snake or something.

"What, you didn't know I preferred to drink my afternoon toddy from a bottle?" Bobby returned innocently as he watched the two hunters reaction.

'Seriously Bobby, you go out and marry a lady with a kid or something?" Joshua asked, tugging his fingers through his hair in wonderment.

"I'm not that crazy you fools. The bottle is..." Bobby's voice trailed off as John and his two sons entered the room, with Sammy giving Caleb the evil eye upon seeing his bottle held in a stranger's grasp.

"My baba," Sammy stated vehemently, tears forming in his eyes as he reached out for the treasured empty bottle.

"Give my brother back his bottle, ya big meanie" Dean voiced in anger as he gave Caleb a swift kick in the shin. "It doesn't belong to you!"

"Dean, apologize right now," John said, shocked that his eldest had just kicked the man. He had never seen Dean get so angry at someone so quickly before. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't usually act like that aound people he doesn't know."

"S'alright, he was just protecting the little one,"Caleb stated, reaching down to rub the front of his leg after handing the bottle over to Sammy. "I'm sorry, we wouldn't have came if we knew Bobby had company.

"Well since you idjits have stopped by, I guess this is as good a time as any for an introduction," Bobby intoned to the small crowd in his living room. Caleb and Joshua, meet John Winchester. And these two little ones here are his sons, Dean and Sammy," Bobby indicated with a nod of his head as he introduced the two tots.

"John, the bald one standing there in front of you is Caleb. He can be an idiot at times, but he is a damn good hunter. The same goes for Joshua there. He might seem intimidating with his burly size, but he's just a big ol' teddy bear once you get to know him."

"So, uh, what brings you over to this neck of the woods, John?" Caleb inquired, perplexed as to why a man with two small children would be hanging out at Bobby's place.

"Bobby is going to teach me a few things about hunting," John answered haltingly, not really sure how much he should say since he didn't know the two men standing in front of him.

"Something, of which we will talk about later," Bobby announced pointedly, not wanting to talk about the details in front of the little ones. He wasn't sure how much the two knew about what happened to their mom and didn't want to put John on the spot or bring back bad memories for Dean if he had witnessed what had happened to his mom."

"Down Da Da," Sammy voiced, ready to escape the confines of his father's arms. He was curious as to who these new people were and was eager to find out to find out.

Placing Sammy on the floor, John watched as his youngest son toddled over to Caleb and then Joshua, giving them both the once over before returning to stand in front of Caleb with his bottle held out.

"Mil' Mil'" Sammy voiced as he handed his bottle over to the surprised hunter.

"What?" Caleb asked abashedly as he glanced up to John and then Bobby with a perplexed look upon his face. He wasn't used to dealing with babies at all. Usually he scared little ones off, but this little curtain-climber seemed to have no fear of him whatsoever.

"Sammy is telling you he wants some milk, ya dimwit" Bobby informed Caleb with a roll of his eyes. "Haven't you ever learned to speak toddler babble?"

"Shoot, Caleb has never gotten out of the toddler babble phase himself, Joshua guffawed as he roared with laughter, just before he felt a small tug on his pants leg."

"Up," Sammy demanded as he raised his arms in the universal gesture to be held.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good..." Joshua started to negate before he found the little one doing his best to climb Joshua's legs like a tree.

"Pick 'im up Josh, he doesn't bite," Bobby stated as he watched the bear of a man trying to wiggle himself out of the child's grasp.

"But what is he pees on me?" Joshua groaned, having spotted the child's diaper sticking out of the waistband of his pajamas.

"You know what they say Josh, it's better to be pissed on than pissed off," Caleb said with a laugh as he walked into the room carrying the bottle of milk and waited for Josh to situate Sammy in his lap before handing it over.

"Watch your language ya idjit, there is little ones in the room," Bobby warned with a growl.

"You want me to take him? John asked, as he noticed the distressing look on Joshua's face just as Sammy leaned back against his broad chest and raised the bottle to his mouth and began to suckle the milk eagerly. He was getting tired.

"No, it's alright," Joshua answered, a warm feeling settling over him at the trust this innocent little boy was instilling in him. He couldn't help but squirm just a little thought at the sudden intense glare the older child was shooting his way. Damn, but Dean was protective of his baby brother. He might need to store that information away for later so as not to piss the kid off if he became a hunter!

"So John, how did you come to learn about hunting and Bobby?" Caleb inquired, wanting to learn more about the newbie hunter if he was going to become a part of their circle.

Leaning back with the baby in his arms, Joshua listened into the conversation for the next twenty minutes, adding a few words in himself here and there. He was about to inform John that his youngest was getting sleepy, evident by the droopiness of his eyes when he suddenly felt a war, wet feeling upon his pants leg.

"Uh, I think you might to change this little fella before he goes to bed," Joshua informed John as he picked Sammy up in his arms to reveal the obvious wet spot on his jeans much to the delight of Bobby and Caleb. Damn, but those two would never let him live that down.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," John voiced as he took Sammy into his arms. "Come on Dean, it's time fro you two to go to bed anyway."

"Well get started back on your training in the morning," Bobby informed John as he watched the young father leave the room.

**TBC. John will start putting his training to use within the next couple of chapters. Hope this chapter wasn't too sappy for you. Thanks to tinajp for asking to see Caleb and Joshua come into the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** The rules for hunting mentioned in this chapter are mentioned in the book: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting by David Reed and do not belong to me. You should get the book. It makes for an awesome read!_

_Previously: "We'll get started back on your training in the morning," Bobby informed John as he watched the young father leave the room._

Waiting until he had heard the sound of the upstairs bedroom door closing, Joshua turned to Bobby with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Bobby, I don't mean to question your judgment, but don't you think you should be dissuading Winchester from hunting? I mean, he has those two little boys to take care of, and any man in his right mind wouldn't want a baby anywhere close to the things that go bump in the night."

"Don't ya think I tried, ya dunderhead?" That man upstairs lost his wife to what I am assuming can only be a demon and couldn't do a damned thing about it," Bobby explained. "Now, you wanna be the one to tell him he shouldn't be hunting?"

"No. I just..."

"You just can't stand the thought of those two boys being hurt, or worse yet, left orphaned if the greenhorn goes out and gets himself killed," Bobby filled in knowing what was going through Joshua's mind since the very same thoughts had crossed his.

"Look, we'll just have to make sure he is trained right so that those boys won't ever have to know what it is like to have to grow up without their father," Caleb voiced, his own heart clenching at the thought of the boys losing the only parent they had left.

"Damned straight," Josh stated vehemently as he pushed himself to his feet. "If we're going to be doing that, I guess we better get some sleep. Let's go Caleb."

"If you knuckleheads are going to help with the training, I reckon you can stay here for the night," Bobby grumbled as he tugged off his ball cap and tugged his fingers through his hair. "

"I got dibs on the recliner," Josh called out immediately knowing that the sofa was too small for his large frame, while Bobby pulled a few blankets from the hallway closet.

"Try not to stumble through the dark as you do something about those wet pants your wearing. I don't want those two boys scared through the night," Bobby warned as he tossed a blanket to each of the hunters before making his way to his own room for some much needed rest.

"Sure thing Bobby. I'll just strip them off and hang them over a chair to dry so I don't wake the little tykes," Joshua shrugged as he began to undo his belt. Hunters weren't afforded modesty for the most part since they hunted long hours and got very little, to no pay, for it, only the thanks of grateful victims. As he climbed under the duvet, Joshua knew he needed to shower since little Sammy had peed on him through his diaper, but that could wait until morning when the boys were awake.

Trudging up the stairs to his own room to get some sleep himself, Bobby couldn't help but smile knowing that Dean and Sammy were already working their way into the hearts of the two hunters downstairs also. He couldn't believe just how quickly the small family was becoming ingrained into their lives.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Early the next morning found the three hunters gathered around the table enjoying their breakfast as the three Winchesters came strolling into the kitchen.

"Morning," Bobby voiced cordially, as John carried his Sammy into the room with Dean following closely behind. "Get yourselves a plate. I made quite a few flapjacks and some scrambled eggs for the little ones there."

"Thanks," John stated as he placed Sammy down onto the floor so he could grab a few plates from the wooden cabinet for himself and his boys.

Enjoying his freedom to suddenly move about, Sammy toddled over to the table and looked up at Joshua with dewy eyes. "Up," he demanded, the temptation of the inviting smell of pancakes too much to ignore for the young boy.

"Sure thing, little bit," Joshua replied as he reached down to pick the little one up and place him in his lap.

"I wouldn't so that if I were yo...," John started to voice, just as Sammy reached into Joshua's plate and grabbed the syrup laden pancake to tear off a piece and put it into his mouth.

"Guess you are a hungry one, aren't you runt?" Caleb proclaimed, rather glad that it wasn't him who was now holding the child, since Sammy was currently wiping his sticky hands on Joshua's shirt sleeve.

"Fap daps, yummy" Sammy proclaimed in reply as he tore off another piece and offered it to Dean with an outstretched hand.

"No thanks Sammy, I'm going to eat my eggs," Dean informed his little brother as he climbed up into the chair his Daddy had pulled out for him and dug in.

"I'm glad you like them Sport, but how about eating some of your own?" John offered as he reached out and picked Sammy up and placed him on his own lap so that he could feed the toddler.

Settling in, the small group enjoyed their breakfast knowing that they would soon be hard at work, making sure the newbie sitting at the table with them become a seasoned hunter, capable of protecting his small family.

**~~An hour or so later~~**

"The first thing you need to know about hunting is that you can't believe everything you hear about monsters," Bobby informed John as they sat on the porch and watched the boys out playing in the yard. "Some of the lore is correct, but there is also a bunch of bullshit put out there by hunters who don't know their own minds from a hole in the ground."

"For example, most people think you can kill a vampire with a wooden stake to the heart, " Josh explained, jumping in when Bobby paused to take a sip of beer. "That couldn't be further from the truth. You can only kill them by..."

"Decapitating them," Caleb interrupted, as he used his finger and drew it across his own neck, to make his point. How you do that is up to you. It can be done with a machete, or an axe, doesn't much matter as long as you completely decapitate the dame thing.

"While it's true that they do crave human blood, some vampires will try to stave off their carvings with animal blood. I've heard of some who have went years without human blood. But just one sip, and that's it. They have to be taken out," Bobby informed John, wanting to make sure the hunter knew there were no second chances once human blood has been ingested.

"The second rule of hunting is that you damn well better know what you're hunting more than they know you," Caleb stressed. 'When it comes to ghosts and spirits, you gotta know what is keeping them hanging around. It can be something as simple as a favored toy, a treasured heirloom, or even unfinished business. Once you know this, you can usually make the spirit or ghost cross over."

"How?" John questioned, his mind boggled by the thought that ghosts truly did exist. And if they did, could his Mary still be hanging around? He hoped that she was a peace, but he couldn't be certain, especially with the way that she had died.

"Salting and burning the remains is usually the only way, but I have heard of a few that have crossed over once they were made to understand that they didn't belong here," Bobby answered, as he scrubbed a hand across his hair stubbed jawline.

"Now mind you, these ghosts don't take too kindly to you trying to dispel them, so you better have a crowbar or iron rounds handy to disperse the damn things until you can't salt and burn them," Joshua informed John, the novice hunter trying to take in everything he was being told. One thing was for damn sure, he would have to start a hunting journal to remember all the information that was being imparted.

"A salt line can also hold them off for a time, but you have to make sure it isn't broken" Caleb added as he glanced quickly to the boys in the yard to check on their safety before returning his focus to John. "If you ever find yourself in a bind, make sure you draw a complete circle around yourself and stand inside. It will piss off the spirit attempting to get you, but at least it will keep you safe until the thing can be dispersed by iron rounds, or someone or something else."

"Rule number three is to know that sometimes monsters will work together to take down their prey. Just remember, if it looks like the thing you are hunting could be more than just one kind of monster, then usually your first instinct is correct. Don't just assume what you are hunting is a vampire, only to be corned later by a werewolf. Mosty monsters can be damn smart and will con you into falling into it's hands," Bobby explained, fighting off the small shiver trying to overtake him as he thought about what would happen to Dean and Sammy should John fall prey to more than just one monster.

"Rule number four is to never hit the same town twice. Chances are you are going to run afoul of the local police when hunting and you don't want the long arm of the law taking a double look. It will usually land you in the slammer," Caleb stated knowingly, having nearly landed in the slammer himself once.

"Rule number five is it isn't dead until it is in pieces and buried in concrete or something just as substantial" Josua stated, remembering something that Rufus had told him once when he was going after a cunning witch. We'll get into that more later," Joshua stated with a grin as he watched Dean approaching the porch with Sammy in tow.

"What's up, Ace?" John questioned as Dean ushered Sammy up the steps, making sure that the little one didn't stumble and fall.

"Sammy needs a diaper change, he stinks," Dean answered as he wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting up to his nose and Sammy moved.

"You go ahead and take care of the little one, we'll train some more after the munchkin is taken care of," Bobby informed John, glad that it wasn't him who would be changing the poopy diaper!

**TBC ** _**Sorry that I made you wait so long for this chapter. I just lost the urge for writing. Hopefully this chapter will get me back into the swing of things. Please let me know if you are still interested in reading after such a long wait, otherwise I will just delete the story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Meeting the Winchesters  
Author's Note: Cussing ahead in this chapter. They are hunters after all**  
**Ch. 10**

John had no sooner finished changing Sammy's diaper when he decided it was time to put the boys down for a nap. The last thing he wanted to deal with later this evening would be a grouchy toddler.

"But Daddy, I'm not sleepy," complained Dean as John lay Sammy down on the bed in the room he was sharing with the boys.

"I know you're not Ace, but you know how grumpy Sammy can be when he doesn't get his sleep," John cajoled as he reached out a calloused hand to palm the back of Dean's head and ruffle his hair. "And you also know that he won't go to sleep unless you're laying here beside him."'

"I guess I can lay down with him for a little while then," Dean replied with a yawn. "But only until Sammy goes to sleep."

"That's fine," John answered with a smile as he watched Dean roll over on his side and curl a protective arm around Sammy before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself. Dean was still having troubles with nightmares and tossed and turned most of the previous night.

Pushing himself to his feet, John gently pulled the blanket up over his sons and watched for a few moments as Sammy began to suckle on his thumb and drift off to sleep, safely ensconced ion his big brother's arms. Smiling wistfully at the sight, he once more wished his Mary could be there with him to see how close their boys were becoming. "They miss you Mary," he whispered before glancing at his children one last time and quietly making his way from the room.

**~~Meanwhile, out on the porch~~**

"After hearing everything we've had to say about monsters and such, you still think Winchester is going to be dead set on becoming a hunter?" Joshua asked Bobby as he stood up and leaned against the porch railing in order to stretch his long legs for a few minutes.

"I wish I could say no for the sake of those two little rugrats, but I don't think there's anything we could say to scare him off, ya idjit" Bobby answered. "After what he witnessed with his wife burning on the ceiling, there's no way he can turn his back on the world of the Supernatural. He'll do what he has to in order to protect those two kids."

"It's a damn shame to think that sooner or later, those two will likely become hunters themselves," Caleb voiced a little sadly. "I know they've been through a lot in their short lives, but it will be a shame to see them lose their innocence."

"I have to wonder if Dean already has?" Bobby stated as he thought about the eldest child. "He hasn't said anything, but Dean is old enough to understand what happened to his mom. And I'm almost afraid to think about what he might have witnessed that night.

"What do you mean Bobby?" Joshua inquired as he crossed his burly arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not sure. It's just time he gets so quiet and just stares into space is all," Bobby answered thoughtfully. "I'm probably just reading into something that isn't there. I mean, the kid has had a lot to deal with since losing his mother.

"I sure hope you are right," Caleb stated, just before they heard the sounds of John returning from changing Sammy's diaper.

"So where's the little scamps hiding?" Joshua inquired when John walked out alone.

"I put them down for a nap," John answered, before walking over to sit in his chair once again. "So, know that you've told me about the rules of hunting, what comes next?"

"Next, we teach you about protection sigils and the fine art of drawing them like I promised yesterday," Bobby answered having already planned the next few steps in John's training before daring to take him out on an actual hunt. "You'll need to be fluent in making them, especially when it comes to demons."

You make these demons sounds like they're pretty damned hard to fight," John voiced a little worriedly.

"You best listen to me and listen good when I say that they are the nastiest sons of bitches you will ever want to come across during your lifetime," Bobby intoned as he leaned forward, getting into John's personal space to make sure he made his point. "You're going to need to know how to protect yourself and your boys should you come across one when hunting. And believe me idjit, it is bound to happen sometime or another."

"Guess we better get started with the lesson then," John voiced as he rolled his sleeves up to prepare for what was sure to be a lengthy session of art, well, that is if his children slept long enough.

"Let me get some drawing paper then. You'll need to learn to draw these correctly before you transfer them into a journal," Bobby said as he pushed himself to his feet, before turning his attention back to John. "I'm assuming you have one?"

"I've been using an old leather bound journal that used to belong to my father, since Mary di..."John voiced in answer, his thought trailing off with a slight shudder as he remembered the way in which Mary died once again. "I've been meaning to get one of my own."

"Your father's journal will do," Bobby replied as he stood up to go inside his house to retrieve some drawing paper from his den as well as an old tome on his desk full of protection symbols.

"Let's carry this artistic lesson inside so we can hear if the boys awaken," Joshua stated, the little ones already worming their way into his heart. He didn't want the boys upset upon awakening to find everyone gone.

**~~Moments later~~**

"This right here is a Devil's Trap," Bobby informed John, as he lay the old Tome on the kitchen table in front of the wannabe Hunter. "It is the most important symbol you will need to create when it comes to demons. Once a demon is caught in one of these, they're trapped and powerless.

"It's like a satanic roach motel," Caleb returned with a grin. "The stupid sons a bitches can walk into one without a problem, but they can't get out unless the circle is broken."

"But when you draw it, you'll need to place it in an inconspicuous place; someplace that is easily looked over such as under a rug or on the ceiling," Joshua added with a smirk of his own. "Demons are conceited bastards and will walk into one without thinking ahead once they lay eyes upon you."

"You can use chalk, markers, spray paint, or even blood to draw it," Bobby added as he placed a black marker and some paper on the table in front of John. "First thing you need to do is draw a five pointed star with the tip pointed up like this one and then draw the circle around it."

As John followed the directions that Bobby gave, Bobby couldn't help but smile at the tenderfoot's work. "Looks good, but could use a little work getting the lines a little more straight." Next, you need to add each of these sigils that surround the star, making sure to keep each of them within the diameter of the circle. Bobby explained as he carefully observed John's drawings, making sure to give little pointers when needed for the more complex sigils.

"There, what do you think?" John inquired as he finished he last sigil which resembled a backward letter J with a bone shape across the top of it.

"It's okay for a beginner, but you'll get the hang of it," Bobby replied, knowing that the sigil was by no means perfect, but that John would get better with time.

"So what else do I need to learn about demons?" John asked, wanting to know as much as he could.

"Well, I reckon you need to learn how to send them back to hell once you've got them trapped," Caleb answered, just as the sound of Sammy crying could be heard coming from upstairs. "But I guess that can wait until later. Go see about your son."

**~~Supernatural~~**

"What's the matter, Tiger?" John questioned as he walked into the room to find Sammy sitting up in the bed, tear drops rolling down his pudgy cheeks as Dean tried to console the toddler by rubbing circles on his back.

Sniffling in a stuttered breath, Sammy reached his arms out in the universal gesture to be held instead of trying to answer.

"Guess maybe you need a little Daddy time, huh little one?" John stated as he picked Sammy up and bounced him gently in his arms.

"Does that mean you can play with us or read us a story Daddy?" Dean asked meekly as he looked up at his father with pleading eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually sat down in his father's lap and listened to his dad read. He wondered if Sammy had even got to know what it was like to be read to yet?

"I would love to read to you boys, but I don't think we have any children's books," John voiced around the lump in his throat. It used to be a Friday thing with him and Dean, but since the fire...

"It's okay Daddy, you don't have to stay with us," Dean stated solemnly upon hearing the tome in his father's voice. He hadn't meant to make his dad sad.

"You know what Sport, let's go down and see if Bobby had any children's books. Surely he'll have one somewhere around this place," John returned, hating the disparaging look that he had put upon his son's face.

Grasping Dean's hand, John lead his boys out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen where the hunters were all seated around the table.

"Bobby, the boys and I were wondering if, um, maybe you would have a children's book laying somewhere around," John queried hopefully.

"Sorry John, I've never really had any munchkins running about the place so never really had a need for them," Bobby answered with a frown. He could tell from the look on Dean's face that the child was disappointed. He would have to make sure to pick up a book or two the next time he went into town.

"Ya know what Kiddo, you don't need any storybooks when you got me around," Joshua voiced happily as he pushed back the chair he was sitting in and stood up. 'Let's all go to the sitting room and I'm going to tell you and the Runt there in your daddy's arms all about the three little hel...heck hounds and the big bad wendigo!

And so went the next 30 minutes. Joshua telling a child safe version of the three little hell hounds with Caleb adlibbing here and there as he saw fit much to the deliught of a rapt audience in Bobby, John, Dean and Sammy.

**TBC Some of my research for the Devil's Trap come from Superwiki. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**from a nap Meeting the Winchesters Ch. 11**

**Author's Note: ** Please forgive me for the long absence. I am trying to get back into the groove of writing. The last chapter ended with Bobby, Caleb, and Joshua teaching John about sigils and protection wards. Sammy woke up crying and Dean asked for a story. Joshua decided to tell them one about the Three Hellhounds and the Big Bad Wendigo.

_**And so, on with our story**_

And so that mean old wendigo ran off into the forest, never to be heard from again," Joshua touted with satisfaction as he ended the story much to the delight of everyone listening.

"Guess those hel-heck hounds knew what they were doing," John intoned with a smile as he allowed Sammy to grasp the fingers of his right hand and pull them to his mouth. That smile soon turned to a frown however as John let out a startled yelp.

"What, what is it?" Caleb queried anxiously as he instantly went into hunter mode, his hand fingering the weapon in the back of his jeans, wondering what had the newbie so alarmed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," John voiced as he wiped drool covered fingers on the leg of his pants before taking a quick look at the middle and index fingers to find a small pinprick of blood where Sammy's incoming molar had broken the skin. "Looks like Sammy here is teething again."

"Is that why Sammy woke up crying? Because his teeth are hurting again?" Dean asked somberly as he looked up at his Daddy with a worrisome gaze?

"Yeah Ace, I'm afraid so," John answered with a grimace as he began to bounce Sammy on his knee when the child began to squirm about in agitation. "I think maybe we better get us a motel room for the next few days?"

"Why would you wanna do that, ya idjit?" Bobby inquired as he leaned forward to check on Sammy himself. "I have more than enough room here for everybody. Ain't no need to go wasting money on a room when there is plenty here."

"Yeah, I know. But the last time Sammy was teething, he was cranky most of the night," John answered honestly. "He's liable to keep you up all night if we don't."

"A few lost nights of sleep won't hurt anyone," Bobby refuted. "Besides, you might need someone to spiel you throughout the night if things get too bad with the little fella there."

"Are you sure?" John asked as he used his sleeve to wipe off the drool currently running down Sammy's chin. "Sammy gets awful damn fussy when he's teething. I don't want to put you out."

"I wouldn't have offered if I weren't sure, ya dimwit," Bobby answered gruffly. Sure, he knew it would most likely get on his nerves at times to hear a whining youngn', but damned if he didn't feel a growing fondness for those boys in his heart with each and every day.

"I guess we're staying then," John stated with a sigh of relief. It was good to know that he would have help with Sammy when the exhaustion set in...well, that is if Sammy would let the others soothe him in times of despair.

**~~Later that evening~~**

"Come on kiddo, I know you're hurting, but I don't know what else to do," John voiced anxiously as he walked the floor, bouncing Sammy in his arms as Dean looked on with concern. Sammy had been crying for nearly two hours and John's nerves were at the fraying point. Of course, Bobby ,and even Caleb had tried to help, but Sammy just cried even more, clinging to his Dad as if his life depended on it.

"Hey John, why don't you let me give it a try?" Joshua queried, as he walked up to the angst filled father, with a banana clutched in his hand.

"Joshua, I don't think the kid is in the mood for a banana right now," Caleb claimed with a roll of his eyes, cringing at the sound of Sammy wailing even louder. _ 'Damn, but that halfpint has some lungs on him,'_ he thought

"Whoa, little one. There's no need in crying. Uncle Josh has something to make it all better," Joshua intoned softly as he pealed the banana and rubbed it enticingly across Sammy's lips. "Come on Tiger, give it a try."

Feeling the coolness of the banana against his lips, Sammy opened his mouth and eagerly began to suck on the cold treat, his tears abating as the banana began to numb his sore and aching gums.

"What the hell?" Caleb questioned with disbelief as Sammy reached out to Joshua and allowed the burly hunter to take him and cradle him in his muscular arms, much to his father's relief.

"It's something I learned from my grandmother a long time ago," Joshua replied as he held the banana while Sammy sucked contentedly on it. "When a baby is teething, you pop a banana into the freezer and allow it to chill for about an hour or so. It makes for a great teether, and a sweet treat for the little one as it thaws," Joshua stated as he walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of Bobby's room and sat down to gently rock the child in his arms.

"Wow, who would have ever thunk it...Joshua, the baby whisper," Caleb laughed as the others joined in.

"Don't listen to them Uncle Josh, you did good," Dean voiced as he walked over and climbed up into the big hunter's lap also, needing to be close to Sammy should he need more comforting.

"Thanks Ace, that means a lot," Josh replied, giving the others a smug look as he relished in having both boys in his lap. He didn't have any children of his own, but he had nieces and nephews and enjoyed spending time with them when he could.

"Looks like Joshua has things well in hand," Bobby voiced as he watched Little Sammy teeth on the frosted banana as he slowly drifted off to sleep. "What'd ya say John, you up to learning a little Latin?"

"Yeah, I guess now would be as good a time as any," John agreed. "As long as Josh doesn't mind babysitting for a while?"

"Can't think of anything else I would rather do at the moment," Josh replied as he continued to rock, the two boys snuggled firmly within his grasp.

**_A Few Moments Later_**

Standing on the porch as they looked out over the expansive junk yard, John and the others surveyed their surroundings before they got down to the business of making sure that John learned the most important exorcism he would need to know if he was going to become a hunter.

"John, the first thing you need to know before we begin your Latin lessons is that Demons can be nasty sons of bitches. They are always in search of human hosts to do their dirty work. Most of them will smoke in and take possession before you've even had a chance to know they are near. And when they take over a body, they relegate the human to the back recesses of their own mind and make them watch everything that the demon does. They delight in putting their hosts psyche through sheer terror," Caleb began needing John to know just how devious demons were.

"Okay, so once a demon gets inside, how the hell do we get them out?" John questioned.

"You have to perform an exorcism," Bobby answered, as he scratched his hair stubbled jaw.

"Seriously, like they do in the movies?" John answered incredulously as he glanced from Bobby to Caleb and then back to Bobby again.

"Only if you want to get yourself killed," Bobby answered. "There is a right way and a wrong way to do an exorcism and the movies usually are way off base."

"When it is done the right way, exorcisms will put demons through considerable pain, so much so that they will leave the human host's body to escape the torture being inflicted upon the demon through the exorcism. Caleb added.

"You also need to know that in most instances, the demon has done so much damage to the hosts body, that the host will usually die once an exorcism is performed," Bobby intoned to make sure John understood just how serious exorcisms could be.

"Damn, what an awful way to die," John voiced with a slight shiver. "So, I'm taking it this exorcism ritual has a name?"

"Yes it does, it is called the Rituale Romanum and it is the only exorcism sanctioned by the church," Bobby explained as he prepared to recite the ritual from memory. "It must be performed in Latin to have full effect on expelling a demon from the host, so it is pretty tough to learn, but once you get the hang of it, it will flow smoothly."

"Yeah, well let's just say Latin wasn't one of my best classes in high school," John groaned, knowing that these next few lessons in Latin would probably be one of the hardest things he ever had to learn as far as hunting was concerned.

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing you have us," Caleb enthused, "You're about to become an expert."

**TBC Once again, I am so sorry it took me so long to update and that the chapter is so short. My writing has become rusty, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. I am also attempting to start a new story about the boys taking a relaxing (yeah, right!) vacation to the Grand Canyon. **


End file.
